Walk Away
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: What if Brad had stood up for Patrick in the cafeteria?


Walk Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Perks of Being a Wallflower**_** (sadly)**

**Just something that popped into my head while watching the fight in the Cafeteria between Patrick and Brad.**

Patrick paid the lunch lady and turned to go sit with Sam, Mary Elizabeth, and Alice.

"Hey Nothing," one of the twins said, but he ignored them. He had more important things on his mind, like when he could talk to his boyfriend. Brad was sitting at a table with some of his football buddies. Patrick could see his face was battered and knew he looked even worse under his shirt. He was so busy trying to figure out when he'd be able to talk to Brad that he didn't notice when his boyfriend's friend stuck his foot out.

Patrick stumbled and fell on his side, unable to break his fall due to the tray he was carrying. He remained on the ground for a moment, his entire right side screaming in pain. Just as he was able to get up he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and, to his surprise, saw Brad standing over him holding out his hand. Patrick took it hesitantly, very aware of all the people staring. Brad helped him to his feet and then cupped his face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Brad asked quietly.

"Yeah," Patrick nodded, "Thank you."

"Man, what are you doing?" Brad's friend asked incredulously, "Why are you helping him? He's Nothing." Brad stared at Patrick for a moment before he turned around to face his so-called friend.

"He's not Nothing," Brad said, "And you guys aren't going to push him around anymore."

"What?" his friend said, standing up, "You've got to be kidding me man, he's been Nothing for ages, why change now?"

"Because he shouldn't have been Nothing in the first place," Brad said.

"What are you man, a f** or something?" his friends laughed.

"Just shut up," Brad said, stepped forward. Patrick was watching the exchange, not entirely sure what to do. He felt someone touch his arm and looked over to see Sam standing next to him. Mary Elizabeth and Alice came and stood on his other side.

"Well come on Brad," his friend taunted, "Is that what this is? You and Nothing have decided to run off and be f**s together?" Everything that followed happened so fast that Patrick wasn't sure who threw the first punch, though he was fairly certain it was Brad. One minute Brad and the other boy were standing facing each other and the next punches were being thrown. Patrick saw Brad punch the other boy and the other boy punch him in turn and thought that would be then end of it, and it might have been, had the other boys at the table not decided to get involved so it became three on one.

Patrick wasn't sure what he was doing, but the next he knew he was trying to pull the boys of his boyfriend. One of the boys threw a punch at Brad and he moved out of the way. However, unbeknownst to him, Patrick was stood right being him and the fist connected with his face. Patrick cried out in surprise and pain as he felt his nose snap and Brad whipped around. He saw Patrick on the ground covering his face with his hands and Sam, Mary Elizabeth, and Alice crouching down around him. He rushed over, the boys he was fighting forgotten, and knelt down next to his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Patrick shook his head. He pulled his hands away and Brad could see the blood gushing from his nose.

"He needs to go to the hospital," Sam said, helping her brother stand.

"Yeah, walk away Hayes!" one of the boys shouted as Brad wrapped his arm around Patrick's waist as they started to leave the cafeteria. Brad paused and turned around.

"I should have walked away a long time ago," he said.

**So, I'm not crazy about the ending, but I hope you liked it! I read the book and loved it, definitely my favourite novel aside from the **_**Harry Potter**_** series, and then I saw the mvei and it is my all time favourite movie. I love Patrick and I love Patrick and Brad together so when I saw the cafeteria scene this popped into my head. Maybe it's not the most realistic thing that would happen, but I couldn't help but hope that they would stay together.**

**So, tell me what you thought and thanks for reading!**


End file.
